Lonely Nights
by The Freedom Fighter
Summary: Songfic.Harry está passando por uma difícil fase, pois perdeu um alguém muito querido. Porém ele promete correr atrás do prejuízo. Como isso termina? Leia e REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Lonely Nights

Por: The Freedom Fighter 

_Sinopse: _

Existem momentos na nossa vida com os quais somos obrigados a lidar com problemas, no caráter de perda de entes queridos, sentindo sensações bem variadas, como tristeza, alegria, culpa, remorso (pois nem sempre conseguimos dizer tudo o que queremos a pessoa), raiva de nós mesmos. Essa é a ordem natural das coisas, pois sabemos que a morte é inevitável. Harry Potter está passando isso.

Com o passar do tempo, esses sentimentos ficam piores, lembranças o assolam, deixando-o inconsolável e Harry sente-se impelido a buscar uma forma de dizer tudo o que sente à ela… Expelindo todos os sentimentos bem guardados no fundo de sua alma, dão vazão ao amor que ele sempre soube sentir por ela.

Será que ele consegue? Então descubra! Por favor, leia!

_Notas da Autora: _

Sabe quando não temos absolutamente nada para fazer no feriado (ou melhor, não tem nada que você realmente queira fazer)? Eu estou me sentindo assim!

Eu fiz essa songfic baseada em "Lonely Nights" dos Scorpions, (eu sou apaixonada por eles, afinal minha mãe os ouve desde antes de eu nascer, e também pelo Creed, Evanescence, 3 Doors Down...).

Quem espera um H/G, vai se decepcionar, pois para mim a Gina merece algo melhor que esse aí (Eu sou a favor de D/G e H/Hr). Mas de qualquer forma, essa não é uma songfic dela e sim de Harry com Mione.

Não liguem se acharem a songfic deprimente e solitária. Ultimamente a autora não pega nem mosca. Faz alguns meses que a autora acabou com o namoro (eu sei que devem estar decepcionados comigo por eu ter terminado com o Lipe, mas se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é chifre), então a coisa vai ser frustrante, ok?

Essa é a primeira fic que consigo acabar e publicar, então espero um desconto da parte dos leitores! Essa fic foi escrita em novembro de 2003, mas eu não tive coragem de envia-la, e coisa e tal, então larguei-a enchendo meu pc (e não deixei a Fairy meter o bedelho, pois ela sabe que eu estava numa depressão danada e precisava extravasar de alguma forma). Eu fiz essa fic inspirada em perdas do passado (meu avô e um amigo que se foi há 5 anos, mas eu me lembro do que senti), nas quais eu nunca pude dizer o que sentia realmente em relação a eles (o meu amigo era só amigo, mesmo por que eu não tinha idade para isso). Então eu pus para fora tudo o que senti, enfim, toda a frustração contida.

Escrevam-me, pelo amor de Deus. Cliquem no botãozinho de Review, não custa nada deixar essa autora de meia-tigela feliz... E leiam "Segundo as Leis da Física, já publicada (Me desculpem o atraso dos capítulos, mas tive pequenos probleminhas, mas o capítulo 7 vai estar por aí em breve. Eu prometo!


	2. Lonely Nights

Capítulo Um

Lonely Nights – Scorpions

Harry estava sentado num banco da praça de Hogsmead. Acabava de chegar do último embate com Voldemort. Estava exausto e machucado. Havia ferimentos por todo o corpo.

Ele formara-se há uma semana atrás e estivera feliz até a noite de ontem, quando invadiram a casa de sua namorada e a mataram.

Ele sairia com ela naquela noite, a pediria em casamento. Porém quando chegou a casa dela viu tudo escuro e a porta da casa arrombada. Depois, ao entrar na sala viu-a caída, o corpo inerte, sem vida alguma, o rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas, o horror e o medo estampado em seus olhos castanhos, a marca negra pairando sobre a cabeça dela. Ela, a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, sua melhor amiga, teimosa e extremamente inteligente: Hermione Granger.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e chorou como nunca antes, pois havia perdido tragicamente a única pessoa que lhe importava, a única que conseguira despertar um sentimento que a muito não sabia o que era: O amor.

Ele saiu e juntou Rony, Lupin, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Minerva MacGonagal, Fred e Jorge, Carlinhos, Percy e Gui Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Olívio Wood, Draco Malfoy, Agatha e Angus Rover (estes eram aurores), Snape, Neville Longbotton, Ninfadora Tonks, alguns homens da Ordem da Fênix e Vítor Krum, (que queria vingar a morte de Hermione, pois ainda a amava).

Voldemort já os esperava no mesmo cemitério no qual ressurgira, analisando aquilo, de certa forma era irônico o fato dele ter perecido no local em que ressuscitara.

Havia cerca de cem Comensais da Morte a espera do pequeno grupo. Metade deles os atacaram sem dó nem alguma piedade, porém um a um cairiam frente a seu mestre. Morreram por sua lealdade, ou talvez, burrice. Com eles morreram todas as perspectivas de varrer os "sangue-ruins" da face da Terra. A outra metade, eram somente relativos "inocentes", que apenas juntaram-se ao Lord das Trevas em busca de certa proteção e a garantia de que não encontrariam membros da própria família mortos, pelas mãos do temível "Você-Sabe-Quem".

Reunindo-se ao grupo, o resto dos Comensais atacaram Voldemort, enquanto este os xingavam de forma inescrupulosa, fazendo-os deixar esse mundo de forma irreversível.

Dumbledore tentou persuadir Voldemort a parar com aquela guerra tola, porém este simplesmente ergueu a varinha e pôs fim a um dos maiores bruxos que já existiu. Harry podia ainda ouvir em sua mente as derradeiras palavras de Dumbledore:

-A guerra tem que acabar… -A voz falhava, e o velho arfava, esforçando-se para dizer aquilo- Nunca haverá um mundo em meio à guerra… Deve existir paz e… Os povos têm que viver harmonia… Os preconceitos precisam ser deixados de lado… Existe um sentimento maior que vai unir os mundos cedo ou tarde… Esse sentimento é o…

Nesse momento Dumbledore respirou ruidosamente, a vida parecia lhe esvair rapidamente. E num último suspiro, fechou os olhos, deixando um legado de amor e compreensão.

Krum morreu em seguida, pois correu até Voldemort, num ato idiota de bravura.

Tonks foi silenciada por um feitiço de tortura. Harry decidiu que não podia deixar mais ninguém morrer. Então acenou para o restante do grupo que ao mesmo tempo conjuraram um potente Avada Kedavra, que não pôde deixar de atingi-lo e desintegrá-lo totalmente.

Todos foram para suas casas comemorar, exceto Harry, que não via motivo algum para festas.

A pessoa que ele mais amava morrera, mas Harry tinha certeza de que ela se orgulharia dele, onde quer que esteja.

Havia uma imensa mágoa e de certa forma, um vazio em seu coração. Nada seria igual sem ela. Todo seu mundo parecia ruir. Planos tão bonitos e divertidos, tornavam-se pó.

Since you're gone

There is an empty space

Since you're gone

The world is not the same

Desde de que você partiu

Existe um espaço vazio

Desde de que você partiu

O mundo não é o mesmo

Harry voltou para sua grande casa em Hogsmead. Agora já não fazia sentido para que ela fosse tão grande. Já que Hermione não estaria lá para dividi-la com ele. E nem o bebê que ela esperava. Recebera essa notícia na noite anterior ao triste destino de sua amada, amiga e companheira. Para onde quer que olhasse, via Hermione, através de suas pequenas organizações.

Sentou-se em frente à lareira, que acendeu, fazendo a casa encher-se do barulho acolhedor do fogo aceso.

Repentinamente a janela abriu-se com o vento forte. O mundo parecia convalescer a sua dor. Nublado e tinha uma propensão a ausência total de vida, na verdade, um dia perfeito para coisas ruins. Harry levantou-se e foi fecha-la, mas subitamente sentiu nas faces o leve toque do vento, um toque tenro e delicado, como o toque de sua Mione, o perfume de jasmim atingindo-lhe as narinas. Agora podia sentir sua amada ao seu lado, como se estivesse com ele novamente.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos verdes. Queria gritar ao mundo sua dor. Queria estar perto dela, queria-a de novo ao seu lado.

Foi a cozinha, buscando acalmar-se e preparar algo para comer, apesar de não sentir fome alguma.

Deparou-se com uma estranha lembrança. Hermione em sua cozinha preparando um jantar para ele.

Sua mesa estava coberta com uma toalha de babados brancos, pratos perfeitamente postos, e duas velas acesas, cadeiras opostas. Hermione sentou-se ao vê-lo, ele fez o mesmo, sorrindo maravilhado. Ela estava tão linda!

Queria abraça-la e correu em direção a ela, porém percebeu que agora abraçava ao vento. Sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando da noite em que aquilo realmente ocorrera. Ela queria reconciliar-se com ele, após uma briga idiota.

Ele achava que eles haviam perdido muito tempo com discussões bobas e sem nexo.

Deu mais uma olhada para a mesa e sacudiu a cabeça fortemente. Tudo pareceu tão real! Indo a pia, fitou a mesa mais uma vez e desejou que Hermione estivesse ali com ele, que ela não tivesse morrido, que ela tivesse aceitado o pedido de morar com ele. Desejou aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa. Desejou aquilo mais que desejou a sua vida na época em que estudava em Hogwarts.

I go back to the places we've been

It feels like you're still there

I live all those moments again

Wishing you were here

Eu volto a lugares onde estivemos

Sinto como se você ainda estivesse aqui

Eu vivo todos aqueles momentos de novo

Desejando que você estivesse aqui

Harry não podia agüentar aquela pressão de sentimentos e saudade sobre ele. Foi tomar banho, ainda pensando na solidão que seu coração guardava. Ainda pensava na forte paixão que tinha por Mione, pensava em todos os bons sentimentos cultivado um pelo outro, pensava nas noites frias que dividiam sob o teto do quarto de Harry.

Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Harry, misturando-se a água corrente do chuveiro.

Simples menções de pensamentos, tinham o poder de acabar com toda a sua força, tornar-lhe novamente uma criança desamparada e sem forças para seguir.

Saindo do banheiro, decidiu que iria à casa de Rony. Tinha que esquecer tudo aquilo, por pelo menos alguns instantes. Haveria uma festa lá, e talvez seus amigos o ajudassem a se divertir. Vestindo-se adequadamente, com uma blusa verde escura e calças pretas, pegou a moto que Sirius lhe deixara e seguira até "A Toca".

A música era altíssima. Ele entrou com a moto e outra lembrança o assolou. Hermione estava agarrada a sua cintura na garupa da moto, sussurrava palavras doces e carinhosas, fazendo-o sentir-se amado novamente.

Voltou-se para trás e não viu ninguém. Percebeu que lhe faltava amor, carinho e compreensão. Como ela lhe faria falta…

-Aí está o homem-que-sobreviveu… -Dizia Rony a família ao avistar Harry descendo da moto. Ele sorriu envergonhado, tinha momentos que Rony era inconveniente- Ele nos chamou para matar o "Você-Sabe-Quem", e nós estamos inteiros… Ele deve ser a pessoa mais feliz com o final disso tudo…

Rony não sabia como estava enganado…

Harry somente sorriu, sem graça e sentou-se a mesa com os outros Weasley. Gui estava com Fleur, sua esposa, e seu pequeno filho de dois anos. Carlinhos estava com uma jovem morena, de cabelos negros, grávida. Percy com Penny Cleanwater, sua noiva.

Por quê aquilo tinha que lembra-lo tanto Hermione? Por quê estava confinado a morrer na amargura? Será que era algum pecado amar tanto?

Em seguida olhou para Rony, com a jovem Cho Chang, rindo por qualquer motivo. Era idêntico a ele e Hermione.

Gina olhava o filho de quatro meses, apesar de ainda estudar, casara, por ter engravidado. Então, até Malfoy tinha Gina Weasley ao seu lado. Será que toda a sua vida seria de perdas? Era destino viver entre sofrimentos e solidão desde pequeno?

Harry sabia que sem sua amada nada seria como era antes, pois ela já não estava ali para lhe dar forças para seguir em frente.

Since you're gone

There is a lonely heart

Since you're gone

Nothin' is like it was

Desde de que você partiu

Existe um coração solitário

Desde de que você partiu

Nada é como era

Não agüentaria ficar na casa dos Weasley por muito tempo. Despediu-se e foi andando vagarosamente na moto. Demorou bastante a chegar em Hogsmead. Olhou novamente para os lados e viu a Dedos-de-Mel. A lembrança de seus dezesseis anos foi inevitável. Viu a si mesmo e a Hermione, saindo de lá. Cheios de doces, rumando ao banco da praça, um colocando chocolates na boca do outro, entre inúmeros beijos e risadas. As pessoas que passavam, ficavam os olhando com desaprovação, mas eles não se importavam… Apenas riam com a companhia um do outro.

Hermione estava toda suja com chocolate derretido e ele limpava-a com beijos. Ela sorria diante da expressão marota dele. O riso dela ainda estava marcado naquele lugar, ele podia ouvir tudo o que falaram, todas as promessas de amor eterno.

-Onde você está, Mione? –Gritava em desespero para a praça vazia- Você não fez nada do que me prometeu! Cadê a família? Onde está seu amor? Onde está você?

Mais lágrimas escorreram de seus verdes olhos. Tudo que passara parecia retornar a sua mente, fazendo-o sofrer mais pela perda dela.

Voltou para casa. Aquilo estava tornando-se um tormento na vida dele. Tinha que parar de pensar nela. Sentia-se fraco e humilhado, por perder a amada por causa daquele… daquele… desgraçado sem amor algum.

Nesse momento desejou que Hermione estivesse ali para comemorar com ele. Será que não havia jeito de trazê-la de volta?

Da janela aberta entrou um vento forte, derrubando um livro grande e pesado da estante. Este se abriu bem no meio onde havia inscrições…

There are memories all over the place

Bringin' it back all so clear

Remember all of those days

Wishing you were here

Existem lembranças por todos os lados desse lugar

Trazendo claramente tudo isso de volta

Relembrando todos aqueles dias

Desejando que você estivesse aqui

Ele pegou o livro e leu:

_"O Vira-tempo aliado as pedras druidas, dão poder a quem a possuir de voltar no tempo e impedir tragédias._

_Porém é perigosíssimo, pois pode alterar o curso da vida e com isso vidas podem ser perdidas na viagem._

_É recomendável aliá-los na lua minguante, sobre um salgueiro lutador, onde deverão passar a noite o portador e a pedra, essa podendo ser utilizada somente por ele._

_Observação: Um fato importante não deve ser alterado, pois pode trazer conseqüências catastróficas. O portador deve dar um jeito de não interferir, ou pode tentar antecipar esse acontecimento."_

Harry sorriu ao ler aquilo. Obviamente havia uma força maior conspirando a seu favor e isso era ótimo.

Decidiu que iria até o fim daquilo, andaria o mundo atrás da pedra druida, por ela e pelo seu filho. Se conseguisse salva-la, não salvaria somente ela, salvaria seu coração e sua alma.

Resolveu não procurar a pedra druida àquela noite, pois seu corpo não era capaz de agüentar tal provação. Vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se. Apesar do dia ter sido frio, seu quarto estava abafado. Havia um calor incômodo, que o fazia revirar-se por toda a sua enorme cama de casal. Fez um feitiço de resfriamento, porém algo o impedia de dormir. Como estava solitário naquela noite… Ele precisava dela por perto! Isso o motivou cada vez mais a lutar por ela. Levantou-se e fez um suco de maracujá, que fê-lo dormir.

All those lonely nights

I gotta fight for you, yes I do

Yes I do

Todas essas noites de solidão

Eu vou lutar por você, sim eu vou

Sim, eu vou

Acordou por volta das seis da manhã. Não havia dormido nada. O sentimento de perda era grande. Para não dizer que tomava conta de todo o seu ser.

O coração estava sobre uma enorme pressão. Sim, ele estava morrendo pela falta dela… Ele havia morrido com ela. Agia automaticamente, como um robô, previamente programado.

Doía pensar nela dessa forma árdua e freqüente. A imagem do corpo dela inerte, na sala da casa dela, não abandonou sua mente nem por um segundo na noite anterior.

Comeu uma torrada, com um pouco de café forte para mantê-lo desperto. Foi à biblioteca de Hogwarts pesquisar.

Deixou pergaminhos e penas sobre uma mesa, e foi até a seção reservada pesquisar sobre aquilo. O vento roçou em seu queixo, ele tocou levemente no local onde o vento batera. Percebera que esquecera de fazer a barba. Olhou na direção da porta da biblioteca e viu-a entrar lá. Com as vestes negras de Hogwarts, o distintivo de Monitora Chefe brilhando, o cabelo esvoaçante, um sorriso iluminado no jovem rosto de dezessete. Conversava com crianças, advertindo-as sobre algo. Não havia lugar que mais o fizesse lembrar de Hermione do que a biblioteca de Hogwarts, já que era lá onde ela passava mais tempo, sempre estudando, atarefada.

Ela veio em sua direção e pegou um livro na mais alta prateleira e o folheou. Depois o colocou no lugar.

Harry pegou-o, também o folheando e achou algo sobre pedras druidas.

Hermione estava iluminando-o. Sentou-se na mesa e começou a copiar supostas localizações.

Minerva MacGonagal veio até ele.

-Harry, o que faz aqui tão cedo? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Apenas pesquisando… -ele disse friamente.

-Sobre o quê, querido? –Ela perguntou de forma maternal e compreensiva.

-Pedras druidas… -respondeu secamente

-Boa-Sorte! –ela disse em sinal de compreensão.

Harry não entendeu porque de ter sido tão seco e frio com a sua antiga mestra em transfiguração. Sentiu que mudara com a dor, que se tornara um homem frio e mal-humorado. Já não era o mesmo homem, que um dia fora alegre, paciente, bem-humorado e brincalhão.

Since you're gone

There is a heart that bleeds

Since you're gone

I'm not the man I used to be

Desde de que você partiu

Existe um coração sangrando

Desde de que você partiu

Eu não sou o homem que eu costumava ser

Agora faltavam poucos dias para o natal e a neve começava a cair de mansinho. A pedra druida do tempo estava em Avalon, mas onde ficava Avalon? Hermione com certeza, saberia… Ele lembrou-se nostalgicamente.

Decidiu perguntar a Profª Minerva. Esta simplesmente respondeu que teria que abrir um portal, e que este só se abria duas noites por ano. Ela lhe disse que essa era à noite do portal abrir-se.

Harry perguntou onde ele se abria e Minerva só respondeu que era a margens do Rio Tâmisa em Londres.

Harry ia andando pela neve e ainda podia ver os rastros de Hermione naquela mesma neve, em sua mente solitária. Outrora o inverno era alegre, em meio a guerras de neve com Mione, apesar dela pensar nisso como uma infantilidade. Porém ela sempre entrava no espírito e brincava, com os cabelos sempre a esvoaçar, tornando-a de novo uma menina. A menina que Harry sempre desejara ao seu lado.

Viu-a correr para trás de uma árvore. Olhou com mais atenção e viu todos os rastros sumirem, juntamente com a dona deles. Sua mente estava cada vez mais perturbada pela falta dela. Precisava traze-la de volta logo.

Harry, sempre pensando que traria de volta a sua amada, rumou a Londres e à meia-noite, alugou um barco e correu o rio. Ele escolheu este horário porque meia-noite era um horário místico.

Brumas rodearam o rio e logo ele avistou uma pequena ilha. Cheia de macieiras e uma trilha que levava as antigas pedras. Lá foi recebido por mulheres, todas sacerdotisas de Avalon.

-Eu vim em busca das pedras druidas. –disse a umas das moças. Essa o conduziu à Senhora do Lago.

-Por quê desejas a pedra, bruxo? –a bela de vestido azul e tranças no cabelo negro, era baixa e tinha a sua beleza. Sendo amaldiçoada por isso na época do reinado de Uther Pendragon, perguntou-o.

-Eu quero salvar a vida de dois inocentes que morreram por culpa de Voldemort. –Harry respondeu sem hesitar- Minha namorada e a criança que ela carregava em seu ventre.

-Isto é bonito de sua parte… -A Senhora do Lago respondeu- Vejo a verdade em teus olhos… Tu o fazes por amor… O amor é sentimento que unirá todos os mundos… Tu tens minha permissão para pegar a pedra e tornar-se o Senhor do Tempo…

-Prometo que a devolverei… -Harry respondeu com uma reverência.

-Não! –A Senhora do Lago respondeu- A pedra será sua e deverá passar de geração em geração. Griffindor a deixou comigo e disse que um dia, um de seus descendentes, viria reclama-la. Harry Potter, tu és o novo Senhor do Tempo. Tragam a pedra! –ela disse à s sacerdotisas.

-Obrigado, grandiosa Senhora do Lago! –Harry disse sorrindo, pegando a pedra e indo embora. Foi-se embora, conduzido por uma das Sacerdotisas. Logo, navegava nas águas do rio Tâmisa. A sacerdotisa sorriu, desaparecendo nas brumas que envolviam o estranho e misterioso rio Tâmisa.

Estava feliz, pois em breve estaria recuperando todo o tempo que perdera, com a sua amada.

Agora desejava cada vez mais que ela retornasse para ele, que pudessem criar o filho, que pudessem vê-lo crescer e ir para Hogwarts, como um dia eles foram. Pôs-se em terra firme e ouviu o ruído do vento. Este passou pela face dele dizendo:

-Eu voltarei, Harry!

I follow you steps in the snow

The traces disappear

We know what we've lost when it's gone

I'm wishing you were here

Eu observo seus passos na neve

Os vestígios desapareceram

Nós sabemos o que você perdeu quando partiu

Eu estou desejando que você esteja aqui

Passaram-se duas infindáveis noites, até a lua tornar-se minguante. E Harry estava ficando maluco sem o amor dela. Era 23 de dezembro. Hoje ele uniria o vira-tempo à pedra druida. Esta seria a noite que estaria para sempre marcada em sua memória.

Foi até Hogwarts, fez um feitiço de petrificação e sentou-se sob o salgueiro Lutador. A noite estava fria e nevava bastante. Sua alma se enregelava, e a solidão lhe tomava o coração. Sentia-se completamente só e perdido. Murmurava palavras e feitiços para que a pedra se unificasse à pequena ampulheta que estava pendurada pelo fino cordão de ouro.

Em curtos intervalos, podia ouvir o vento, uivando palavras de conforto e alegria, ela o estava incentivando a seguir.

Por volta de quatro e meia da manhã, viu o vira-tempo voar de sua mão e ir até a pedra. A pedra abriu-se bem no meio, onde se instalou a pequena ampulheta, depois se fechou ao redor do vira-tempo. Com um forte brilho dourado, o cordão com a pedra, pendeu sobre a cabeça de Harry, para logo depois cair em suas mãos.

A pedra, que antes era do tamanho de sua palma, agora diminuíra de tamanho. Tornara, se uma pedra transparente, com uma ampulheta no meio. Tinha apenas dez centímetros agora, sendo o pingente da corrente de ouro.

Desde que a pedra se unificara, sentia que o frio desaparecia, como se sua alma se esquentasse com a alegria que lhe vinha. Salvaria Hermione.

Ao raiar do sol, sentiu a presença dela novamente. Já não podia mais agüentar a solidão que sentia, esse tempo, desde a morte dela, só estava matando sua alma com frustrações e ódio. Chorou de alegria, ao ver que em breve, impediria a morte da pessoa que lhe fizera entender o sentido da palavra amor.

Era véspera de Natal. E só dependia dele, tornar esse Natal o melhor de sua vida.

Com um suspiro, apertou o pingente em sua mão.

-Quero voltar para o dia 17 de dezembro deste ano, às… -Harry olhou para o relógio e lembrou-se que o medico legista havia dito que ela morrera por volta das oito da noite, pensou em antecipar-se algumas horas- Seis da tarde!

Com um brilho dourado bruxuleante, um portal se abriu em sua frente e Harry sumiu por ele.

All those lonely nights

Todas essas noites de solidão

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava na praça de Hogsmead. Ele estava um passo a frente de Voldemort. Sorriu e tomou o caminho da casa dos Weasley.

-Rony, eu preciso de sua ajuda… -ele disse ao chegar aparatando à casa do amigo- Voldemort vai atacar a casa de Hermione, ela vai morrer se não fizermos nada.

Os Weasley estavam todos na sala, conversando. Eles se assustaram ao ver Harry aparecendo em sua frente, com uma notícia daquelas.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? –Rony perguntou ao amigo tentando acalma-lo.

-Voldemort vai atacar a casa de Hermione e mata-la. Precisamos lutar e impedi-lo antes que seja tarde. –ele disse nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Como você sabe que ele vai atrás da Granger? –perguntou Malfoy desconfiado, estava na casa dos Weasley por ser casado com Gina, no mínimo em uma visita ocasional aos pais da esposa.

-Não há tempo para explicações! –ele disse nervoso- Isso é um fato. Sr Weasley, chame Minerva MacGonagal, Alvo Dumbledore, Ninfadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Agatha e Angus, Snape, Vítor Krum, Olívio Wood, Neville Longbotton, Remo Lupin e alguns aurores da Ordem. Quanto ao resto, esqueça-os, pois esses são os únicos que vão nos ajudar.

-Do que você está falando, Harry? –Percy disse indignado, existem muitos bruxos no Ministério da Magia que podem nos ajudar!

-Não Percy, não há mais nenhum. –Harry respondeu tristemente- Eu já os contatei da primeira vez, quando eu não havia chegado a tempo de salvar Mione, mas todos me deram as costas com medo da morte.

Por volta das sete e meia, o grupo já estava reunido na sala, Harry já havia explicado brevemente o que aconteceu no futuro e o fez voltar, todos se olhavam chocados. Partiram imediatamente, para a casa de Hermione Granger, em companhia dos homens Weasley. Gina tentara participar do grupo, mas Arthur e Malfoy a proibiram.

Ao chegarem eles viram a porta da casa de Hermione arrombada. Todos se entreolharam assombrados, agora tinham a confirmação de que Harry dizia a verdade.

Ao entrarem na sala, viram o bando de Comensais rindo, enquanto Hermione gritava de dor.

Gritando feitiços, derrubaram alguns, conjurando cordas neles.

Harry correu até Hermione e livrou-a da maldição cruciatus, que a fazia sentir aquela dor imensa.

-Harry… -Hermione sussurrava em meio a um sorriso, estava arfante- Não sei se vou agüentar… Eu te amo…

-Hermione… -Harry disse olhando-a com um enorme carinho- Por favor, agüente! Por nosso filho! Eu espero chegar em casa daqui uns anos e vê-la sorrindo para mim, nosso filho dando um trabalho danado. Você estará grávida de outro. E depois vejo nós dois, levando-os para a estação, para se encontrar com os amigos, indo para Hogwarts, aprender o que sabemos… Por isso Hermione, por nós, pelo amor que temos um pelo outro, pela falta que você vai me fazer, pela dor e pela amargura que isso vai me trazer, por tudo o que passei para ter essa segunda chance, pelo meu futuro negro, pelo destino de nossos mundos, pelo longo tempo que levamos para ficar juntos… Por favor, agüente! Eu te amo muito!

-Harry… Seu eu morrer… -Ela disse segurando-lhe a mão, deixando uma lágrima rolar pelos olhos marejados- Saiba que eu morrerei feliz… Por ouvir que você… me ama!

-Que tocante! –disse Voldemort, às costas de Harry- Pena que vocês não viver mais para levarem o filhinho para Hogwarts!

Harry levantou, uma raiva surda tomando conta dele. Essa raiva parecia explodir em sue peito. Iria mata-lo com suas próprias mãos.

-Levem Hermione para longe daqui! –Harry disse a Percy, que conjurou uma maca, enquanto todos os outros lutavam com furor contra os Comensais da Morte. Percy levou Hermione para fora, pedindo ajuda a um transeunte. Ao saber que ajudaria na batalha contra o temível Lord das Trevas, a moça parou e tentava cuidar de Hermione, que desmaiara.

Mundungus Fletcher caíra com uma maldição de morte. Tonks, não estava muito bem, sendo levada por Percy para fora também.

Harry lutava bravamente contra Voldemort. Os Comensais haviam sido derrotados por completo pelo grupo, que mais tarde foi chamado "The Freedom Fighters". Porém todos estavam cansados, desmaiaram exaustos por lutarem tanto.

-Somos somente você e eu, Potter. –Voldemort disse sorrindo cinicamente.

-Não! –Harry respondeu aflito- O mundo está contra você. A lealdade de Rony, a sabedoria de Dumbledore, a rispidez de Macgonagal, o amor racial de Arthur Weasley, a esperança de que os dias mudem de Tonks, a firmeza de Krum, a descoberta do amor feita por Malfoy, à dedicação de Percy Weasley, a rebeldia de Gui Weasley, a experiência de Fletcher, pela rebeldia inveterada de Agatha, a persistência de Angus, o amor às criaturas mais indóceis de Carlinhos Weasley, a amizade de Remo Lupin, o amor ás plantas de Neville Longbotton, a coragem de Snape, a determinação de Olívio Wood, o bom-humor dos gêmeos Weasley, a esperança que o mundo põe em minhas mãos e o mais importante para mim, o amor de Hermione, estão comigo.

Voldemort riu daquilo.

-Cale-se, garoto! –ele disse empunhando a varinha, jogando Harry contra uma parede. Ele ficou caído lá- Seu pai caiu da mesma forma, sinceramente, não sei quem é mais fraco!

Um filete de sangue estava sobre a testa de Harry. Voldemort ria. Harry enervava-se, mas estava fraco, levantou-se lentamente.

-Você vai engolir tudo o que disse… -Harry disse rumando para frente de Voldemort.

-Harry Potter, esse será seu túmulo…- Voldemort disse estendendo a varinha- É uma ironia não ter nenhum desses seus amigos para te ajudar…

-Ele tem sim… -Hermione disse caminhando até Harry, cambaleante, parecia tonta e fraca- Eu vou ajuda-lo a derrotar você.

-Hermione… -Harry disse preocupado- Você não devia…

-Não, Harry… -Hermione respondeu firmemente- Eu te amo, e não vamos deixar todas as pessoas que contam conosco desapontadas. Por todos eles que se sacrificaram, pela geração futura… -dizendo isso ela tocou de leve o ventre- Por todos os inocentes que morreram pelas mãos desse crápula, pelos seus pais, pelos meus pais, por nós… vamos por um fim ao reinado de medo e terror.

Hermione pegou a varinha com ele, de repente o mundo todo também parecia pegar a varinha.

-Avada Kedavra! –a voz deles saíram em uníssono, em contato com todos do mundo inteiro. Viram Voldemort cair e se desintegrar.

Abraçaram-se, agradecendo a Deus por estarem bem.

-Eu morreria por você, sabia? –Harry perguntou a Hermione, junto ao ouvido dela.

-Eu sabia… -Ela respondeu num sorriso, soltando-se dele por um instante- Por quê acha que eu vim atrás de você? Eu não te entregaria de bandeja para aquele nojento!

Harry refletiu sobre aquilo, de certa forma ele havia entregado-a de "bandeja" para Voldemort, na primeira vez.

-Vamos ajuda-los? –Harry perguntou, erguendo-se e estendendo a mão para ajuda-la. Ela sorriu, estava feliz por terem acabado com Voldemort- Eles nos deram forças! –disse ele referindo-se ao resto do Grupo das Virtudes.

-Claro! –Hermione disse aceitando a mão de Harry e levantando-se com a ajuda dele. Ela estava fraca.

Foi um pouco difícil transportar todos para suas casas, onde receberiam cuidados especiais, porém Harry o fez com grande prazer, havia salvado a mulher de sua vida e o seu herdeiro.

I gotta fight for you, yes I do

Eu vou lutar por você, sim eu vou

Rony acordara assim que chegaram na casa dos Weasley. E apressou-se a convidar os melhores amigos para comemorar a derrota do Lord das Trevas em sua casa. Harry olhou com um sorriso maroto para Hermione.

-Creio que não possamos vir, Rony… -Hermione respondeu no mesmo sorriso maroto do namorado- Nós vamos comemorar do nosso jeito…

Rony sorriu, compreendendo.

Harry e Hermione voltaram a Hogsmead, entrando em casa como um furacão. Harry correu ao pequeno bar de sua casa e pegou um _champagne_, para ambos comemorarem juntos. Procurou por Hermione, ela estava na cozinha. Já havia posto uma toalha de babados brancos, e pratos, perfeitamente arrumados. Agora ela colocava as velas, parecia que não estava mais se sentindo tão mal quanto estava. Ele a deixara descansar durante as viagens que fizeram para levar os companheiros para suas respectivas casas. Ele tocou nas mãos dela, ela olhou-o, assustada.

Aquela situação fê-lo lembrar do jantar de reconciliação, que acabara resultando na gravidez de Hermione.

Ele sentou-a em seu colo e contou-lhe detalhadamente o que acontecera, a falta que ela fizera. Pela primeira vez, desde o começo do namoro, ela o vira chorar. Ela o abraçava, querendo o consolar. Ao final disso ela o beijou longamente, pois agora sabia o quanto Harry a amara.

Harry não acreditou quando a beijou, era tão bom, que parecia ser uma das antigas miragens. Passou a mão entre os fofos cabelos dela, pressionando mais o rosto dela contra o dele. Seu coração disparava. Sentia-se amado novamente, via o amor através dos beijos, via carinho e desejo… Sabia que não conseguiria viver sem tudo aquilo que ela tinha a lhe oferecer. Harry precisava ter um contato maior com ela, precisava tirar o atraso de todos aqueles dias sem ela, que para ele soou como anos de sofrimento, com o tempo se arrastando.

Ele levou-a ao quarto, de onde só saíram para buscar algo para comer, pois estavam mortos de fome.

E foi lá naquele quarto, que Harry mostrou as grossas alianças de ouro. Sempre se consideraram noivos, mas nunca chegaram a isso oficialmente, como era agora.

Hermione ria, maravilhada.

Casaram no dia 24 de dezembro, a pedido de Harry. Hermione estava de 10 semanas. A barriga já estava saliente, o que era bastante estranho, considerando o pouco tempo de gravidez…

Os bebês nasceram no dia 10 de junho do ano seguinte. Eram gêmeos, deixando claro o porquê de Hermione ter estado com uma barriga tão grande. Eles foram chamados de Tiago e Ulisses, em homenagem à seu pai e o pai de Hermione. Hermione simplesmente adorou. É verdade que eram gêmeos, porém não eram idênticos. Tiago era a réplica de Harry, porém sem os olhos verdes, os olhos eram castanhos, como os de Mione. Ulisses, tinha os cabelos castanhos, era maior que Tiago, os olhos verdes como os do pai. Parecia-se mais com a mãe.

Os padrinhos de Tiago foram Rony e Cho (Cho estava com um pequeno bebê, que nascera na mesma época dos gêmeos), de Ulisses foram Malfoy e Gina (esta estava para ter outro filho de Malfoy).

Harry não sabia, mas eles estavam criando a nova geração dos marotos. Ele não salvara somente Hermione e os filhos, na verdade, ajudara a realizar um dos maiores sonhos de Dumbledore. Afinal, essa geração seria aquela que uniria todos os povos, com o único sentimento que importa desde o início dos tempos: O Amor!

Yes I do

Sim, eu vou

Fim.

_Nota da Autora:_

Eu sei que ficou grande. Na verdade, tinha ficado maior e tive que cortar vários pedaços, como o de Avalon e a luta com Voldemort. Eu acho que esqueci que era para fazer uma coisa pequena… Eu quero saber o que acharam, pois eu deixei de estudar por dois dias (sob protestos de minha mãe). Por favor, eu peço que me enviem e-mails, deixem reviews, dizendo o que acharam, puxando minha orelha, enfim façam o que quiserem, mas enviem e-mails.

Abraços a todos que leram a fic e que mandarem suas opiniões, não importa qual o tipo de crítica. Diga-me se posso escrever outras fics, ou se nunca mais devo chegar perto de um computador.

A propósito (essa é a hora que mando beijos para todo mundo, você não é obrigado a agüentar isso), beijos para a galera do Espírito Santo, e se você for de João Neiva, já deve saber quem eu sou, então fica de olhos naquela pessoa por mim, pois aqui do Rio, não dá para vigia-lo. Beijos aos mato-grossenses, pois não faço a menor idéia de quando voltarei aí, e juízo, certo? Beijos aos cariocas, claro! Ao meus descendentes amazonenses, paraenses e goianos. Saudades ao povo de Minas, principalmente das minhas amigas Gigante (Fran) e Yogurt (Marinha). Para a Pri, que foi a primeira a ler. Para a Sini, e a ML que me deram forças para publicar a fic, para a Cami, que pode não ler a isso, mas que é super legal comigo... Para os grandes e pacientes leitores, que conseguiram chegar até aqui. E para simplificar isso, para o Brasil inteiro, que é grande e comporta muita gente boa e bonita.

Quase me esqueci, confesso que não resisti a uma D/G, eu acho bonitinho! Eu não acredito que escrevi "bonitinho", eu tinha prometido que ia parar com isso (Não liguem, a autora tem seus momentos de loucura)!

Sei que excedi no tamanho dessa songfic (eu tinha planejado no máximo 10 paginas), mas obrigada por ter paciência de chegarem ao final dela. Isso é, se tiver alguém aí, ainda!


End file.
